Roleplay: The Fudd
The Fudd is the Worst Disease of all of Mobius & it' spreading through all of Mobius & the Carrier is the New Villain that goes by the name of "The Mother Fudd", Our Heroes must team up with the Villains to stop the Dreaded Mother Fudd before all of Mobius is Infected by the Fudd (This is my 3rd Roleplay) (Anybody can Join in my Roleplay) Rules *No Goddmoding *No Bad Words *Have Fun Characters Heroes Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Bada the Gorilla (Spongebob100) Bing the Gorilla (Spongebob100) Rutt the Moose (Spongebob100) Tuke the Moose (Spongebob100) Spongebob the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Patrick the Echidna (Spongebob100) Squidward the Fox (Spongebob100) Ed the Crocodile (Spongebob100) Edd the Chameleon (Spongebob100) Eddy the Bee (Spongebob100) Amy Rose (Anyone) Sonic the Hedgehog (Anyone) Sally Acorn (Anyone) Bunnie Rabbot (Anyone) Reidak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Hakann the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Vezok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Zaktan the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Avak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Thok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Selina the Echidna (Spongebob100) Abby the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Laura the Fox (Spongebob100) Jasmine the Bat (Spongebob100) Michelle the Cat (Spongebob100) Zoey the Rabbit (Spongebob100) Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) Bessy the Skunk (Spongebob100) Molly the Bat (Spongebob100) Skate the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) Cold the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) Kaytlin Fence the fox Arc the dinosuar Zoro the wolf Darkstorm the Halfbreed Van Helsing the wolf Aero "Cyclone" Atmos (Numbuh) Shadow the Hedghog Gresh the Hedgehog Kina the cat Mata Nui the Echidna *Rapid The Hedgehog (RTH) *Fist the Echidna(RTH) *Handy the Fox (RTH) *Rail The Hedgehog (RTH) Muffin (Espio Fan-Lady) Main Villain The Mother Fudd (Spongebob100) Villains that Join with the Heroes to Stop the Mother Fudd Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Dr. Eggman (Anyone) Darkness Fence the wolf Tina the dinosuar Mephiles Darkstorm Dark Teniahk Darkos The Regretful(Tailsman67) Decibal "Boom" Soundburst (Numbuh) Coconuts Crystal (Scroundernuts) Infected Characters (I need more Characters that turns into a Fudd by the Mother Fudd) Vector Espio Charmy Tails Knuckles Decoe & Becoe Coconuts (One time Only) Crystal (One time Only) Xenorahk Prologue: The New Disease Vector: Man we can't do anything fun today Espio: We what should we do? Charmy: I don't know Tails & Knuckles: Hi Guys Vector: Hey Tails & Knuckles Tails: We Found this Strange Triangle (Shows them a Red Glowing Triangle) Vector: This is Strange, I'll be in the Bathroom if you need me Knuckles: Ok A Red Glowing Triangle shows a Soul & it Screamed & Infected Everyone Except Vector Espio: Ahhhhhhh (Turns into a Fudd & Starts Laughing like a Fudd) Charmy, Tails & Knuckles: Ahhhhhhh (Turns into a Fudd & Starts Laughing like a Fudd) Vector: (Goes out of the Bathroom) All Done (Sees Espio, Charmy, Tails & Knuckles as Fudds) GREAT CROCODILE SNAPPERS !!!! Fudds: (Laughing like a Fudd & Starts infecting Vector with their Triangular Symbols on their Forheads) Vector: Noooo, I'm too young to be a...(Turns into a Fudd & Starts Laughing like a Fudd) Part 1: A New Begginning (Meanwhile in Jack's House) Jack: Guys, I'm bored, what should we do? Bada: I don't know Bing: Me neither over here Rutt: I'm Bored Tuke: Me Too Spongebob: What should we play? Chess Patrick: No Squidward: How about Checkers? Ed: Or maybe Rub the Chicken? Edd: Nope & No, Reading Books? Eddy: Boring ! Reidak: I don't know Hakann: (Eating Steak) What should we do? Vezok: Oh Brother, I'm Tired Zaktan: I need to think of something fun Avak: Guys, were Sleepy Thok: And I'm getting ready for a Nap Jack: Let's see what we could see on TV (Turns on the TV) TV News Man: We Interupt this Program for this Speical News Blast, we have Reports of the New Horrible Disease spreading everything on Mobius Rapidly Fast & even Infect on Villains & it's called...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (Turning into a Fudd & Laughs like a Fudd) Jack: Oh No, The Fudd Amy: Hi Guys (Went inside Jack's House) I heard there's a New Disease called the Fudd Jack: How did you know? Amy: I found a book called "The Book of Diseases" Jack: Oh ok Sonic, Sally & Bunnie: (Goes inside Jack's House) Jack: Sonic, Sally, Bunnie what are you guys doing here? Sonic: It's because of the Fudd Sally: It's Spreading Everywhere Jack: Oh Ok, what should we do? Bunnie: I think it came from Outer Space, Sugar Jack: Ok Guys we're going to Outer Space All: (Gasps) Cold:Hey Jack.:) Skate:Hmph. Jack: Hi Cold, Hi Skate, have you heard the News about the New Disease called "The Fudd"? Cold:What? Skate:! Jack: Have you heard the News about it? Kaytlin:*Riding on Arc*What's happening? Arc:Yeah,What tis happening? Jack: I read the News & there's a Disease called "The Fudd" ! Kaytlin:The only disease on my planet are Posion,Burn,Paralyz,Freeze,And Confusion! Jack: How about you ask them (Points at the Fudds, laughing like a Fudd) Arc:And Thus Pandora's box has more bad things. Jack: Watch this Fudds: (Starts infecting Mobians in Station Square turning into Fudds) Fudds: (Laughing like a Fudd) Jack: See? Kaytlin:Of course this won't affect me and Arc.We are beings from another planet. Jack: This Disease is caused by The Mother Fudd Arc:? Jack: You have no idea what's The Fudd, Don't you? Kaytlin:Where did it come from? Jack: From Outer Space Arc:Then we search for Palisa. Skate:Right. Kaytlin:She the Ruler of Space! Dachande:(Decloackes) Jack: Ok, but I need to ask Blaze the Hedgecat to help us too Dachande: She hasn't feeling well, the medics are trying to find the reson, so I brought Stardust. Stardust: Uncle Dachandy is wery fun! Jack: Ok, Ok Stardust you can come with me, by the way, does she has "The Fudd"? Dachande: Explain symtoms. Stardust:I hope mommy get better. Jack: Wow, My daughter can talk, anyways "The Fudd" will make you turn into a Fudd like Elmer Fudd & Starts laughing like a Fudd. like Elmer Fudd & talks like a Fudd Dachande: She began talking when Blaze got sick and no she doesn't have that illness, she's been vomiting alot though. Jack: Oh Dear, I hope my wife didn't get "The Fudd" anyways we're going to Outer Space in a Rocket Dachande: I am heading to my ship that is were Blaze will be. Jack: Did you mean Blaze the Cat or Blaze the Hedgecat? Dachande:Hedgecat Blaze. Jack: Ohh Ok, but we betta watch out for "The Fudd" Kaytlin:*Gets on Arc*Jack get on Arc,too,We are going to see Palisa! Dachande:(Bows to Kaytlin) We shall wait for you in delta sector, Docking bay 428 Arc:*Picks up Dachande & throws him* Cyclone: (appears out of nowhere) sup. Arc:??????????????? Cyclone: ima follow you now. Fist: *running from Fudds* Stardust:(Teleports to Arc and Cuddles Arc) Arc:*Picks up Fist* Cyclone: (blows the Fudds away) Fist: You can put me down now. Arc:*Puts Fist down*You must be the boyfriend of the Master of illusions! Stardust:???? Kaytlin:He was talking to Fist,Stardust. Stardust:Grandma Kaytlin (Jumps in to Kaytlins arms) Kaytlin:I wish your Grandfather was here. Fist: Master of Illusions? Arc:That's right.Zoro. Fist: Oh. Zoro is the Master of Illusions? I never knew that. Zoro:Fist!*Runs and hugs him* Shadow:(Limps towards Kaytlin) Kayt. Kaytlin:*Kisses Shadow* Fist: Hey Zoro. *kisses Zoro* Stardust: Grandpa Shadow! Arc:*To Fist*You should get to know her son. Fist: Where is her son? Rapid: *running from Fudds* Take this! *uses Chaos Spear on them* Stardust: I wish Uncle Lucas was here. Arc:Master Lucas is with Aron. Godzilla:(Turns to his true self) Cyclone: great. more Fudds (blows away the Fudds) Kaytlin:My sister could be in rage,right now! ???:Click NOW (The bug on his shoulder turns to a sheild) Rapid: *fighting more Fudds* Kaytlin:Huh? Mata Nui:(Jumps in Front of Kaytlin) Kaytlin:Who are you? Cyclone: (Wind Cutter (his sword of air) appears in his hand) might wanna get out of the way, Rapid Mata Nui: My name is Toa Mata Nui the Echidna! Zoro:*Hugs Mata* Mata Nui: Is she ok? Kaytlin:Yeah,She loves male Echidnas! Coconuts: Hi. Rapid: *moves out the way* Gresh:(Glides down with his air blades) Crystal: Hello. Arc:Hello Ma'm! Coconuts: We are Here to stop The Disease. Kina: No problem. Zoro:2 Male Echidnas*Kisses Fist & Mata* Coconuts: Um i think I see a Fudd! NO!! (Turns into a Fudd & Starts Laughing like a Fudd) Click the Beetle:(Changes back)??? Zoro:Huh? Mata Nui: I see you've met my friend Click. Crystal: My Honeybun!! (Turns into a Fudd & Starts Laughing like a Fudd) Zoro:SHUT UP I"M HAVING ECHIDNA TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mata Nui:(Puts on the Mask of Life) Zoro:? Cold:(Freezes all the Fudds)THERE Skate: Hog! (The ice Melts) Fudds: (Starts infecting Cold with their Triangular Symbols on their Forheads) Zoro:*Illusions her self as Arceus & Uses Judgement* Cold:GUY LOOK IN MY BAG I MADE A CURE! Skate:(Jumps in the air and does spindash)NO! Cyclone: (senses something. separates the air around himself and the other heroes, creating a dome of airlessness around them with breathable air inside) (a blast of sound comes, seemingly out of nowhere, and slams into the Fudds) (Fudds turn back To Normal) Coconuts: (Looks at Cold) Are you my Mom? Kaytlin:?????? Cold:What, NO,just take my bag(Trows it to them)! Kaytlin:Shadow? Cyclone: (airless bubble dissappears) what are you doing here Boom? Boom: getting rid of these Fudds. Shadow:(Falls unconscience) Kaytlin:Wake up Shadow!*Kisses Shadow* Coconuts: Weres my Mom! oh yeah Shes dead. Stardust: Grandpa wake up!! Kaytlin:*Crying on Shadow* Shadow:(Mutters) Jack: Come on we gotta go to Outer Space & to do that is to go in a Rocket, Let's Go Part 2: A Rocket into Outer Space Jack: Here we are at NASA Dachande:(Over com-link) Pop a flare Amy: Wow, come on let's go in (Everyone got in the Rocket) Jack: Ok everyone in 3, 2, 1, Blast Off (Starts the Rocket & Blasts off into Outer Space) Ok everyone stay Strong Dachande: (Declaoks his ship) Jack: Looks like it's Spreading all of Mobius, we betta watcch out for any Fudd Attacks, by the way Cold, how did you cure Coconuts & Crystal? Dachande:(Over com) Your wife is requesting you Jacks. Jack: I'm on my way (To Blaze THC) How's my Wife doing today? Dachande: the scans indicated that she is, you won't believe it, pregnant. Jack: Still? Is she having another Baby? Blaze THC:Yes. Coconuts: Wow i can See The ARK from Here! Skate:WHAT THIS DAY COULDN'T GET ANY WORST MY BEST FRIEND IS A FUDD AND YOUR PREGNANT!DX Coconuts: I Dated your girlfriend...................Nah I'm just Joking. Jack: If me & Blaze had a Baby Boy, I would name him Jeff Kaytlin:I didn't come in your Rocket! Jack: Well get back in the Rocket Coconuts: Poor Japan Its all Crumbled up. Jack: Do you mean Japan is infected by The Fudd? Coconuts: That and the Earthquake. Jack: (Spots another Space Ship) Don't look now but there's another Space Ship Reidak: Oh Dear Hakann: Huh? Zaktan: What?! Vezok: Oh my Avak & Thok: Oh My Edd: I'm feeling Uncomptable, pardon me Eddy: Wait for me Double D Ed: Space Aliens ! Coconuts: Oh Curd. Kaytlin:*Pushes Shadow off of Arc* Jack: Prepare for Battlestations (It was Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton) Dr Eggman: Help Us Dr. EggPlankton: Please? Jack: Huh? Coconuts: YES i can get Revenge on Egghead!! For making me Mop the Floor! ?????:Tina,Borad that ship! ?????:Shut your yap,Dark Queen! Dr. Eggman: No it's not that, it's THE FUDD ! Dr. EggPlankton: It's infecting the whole world even Robots Spongebob: Oh My ????:I should you punished for telling me to shut my yap,Tina! Coconuts: I had it But Cold cured Me. Jack: Cold has a Antidote Materia to cure all of us Zoro:Will he cure my beloved Echidna! Coconuts: He will Cure Vector so I can Join the Chaotix Jack: Don't forget Tails, Espio & Charmy Zoro:*Crying*I MISS KNUCKLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: I know we need to find more Material for the Antidote, so we can put it in the Uranium Jar Kaytlin:*Huggng Shadow* Jack: We need to find more Material for the Antidote, what kind of Material will fix this Cure? Arc:*Shows a Oran Berry* Jack: Oran Berry? Will that work? Coconuts: What about The Mother Fudd? Jack: He is in his Gigantic Space Ship Amy: Well we gotta get more Oran Berry & Fast Kaytlin:We would have to go to my planet for them...... Jack: What is your Planet's Name? Kaytlin:Pokemon Earth.... Jack: Pokemon Earth, ok Let's go & Let's lay low ok? Coconuts: But wear Is it? Kaytlin:Not far from here.................................. Jack: Well let's go Part 3: Pokemon on Pokemon Earth Coconuts: I see A LOT of Pokemon. Jack: Ok Guys we gotta lay low Bunnie: GOt it Sugar Sonic: Yeah Amy: Let's go Kaytlin:*Turns Jack,Amy,&Sonic into Shaymins* Jack, Amy & Sonic: Whao Bada & Bing: Cool Rutt & Tuke: What are they? Coconuts: They are Shaymins. Spongebob: What are Shaymins? Kaytlin:They are grass Hedgehogs...... Bada: Is there Pokemon that are Gorillas Bing: Tell us please? Kaytlin:*Turs them into Vigarorths* Bada & Bing: Whao Rutt & Tuke: Any Pokemon that are Moose? kaytlin:No,but there are deer..... Coconuts: Can i have A pikachu? Spongebob & Patrick: It's our turn? Kaytlin:*Turns them into Shaymins* Spongebob & Patrick: Wow Squidward: Oh Please Coconuts: Amazing. Kaytlin:*Turns Coconuts into a Pansear* Squidward: Is there a Pokemon related to my Stature? Coconuts: Whoa. Squidward: Is there? Kaytlin:Pokemon fight that's their thing! Squidward: Come on is there a Pokemon related to Me? Kaytlin:*turns him into a Mightyeana* Squidward: What the? Ed: It's my turn Edd: Oh dear Eddy:Come on it's my turn Kaytlin:*turns them into a Kelcon*Edd*Feraligator*Ed*& Beedrill*Eddy** Ed: Cool Edd: Oh my Eddy: Wow Reidak: It's the Piraka's Turn Hakann: Ok Vezok: Yeah Zaktan: Let's do it Avak: Alright Thok: Ok Zaktan: Were ready, let it rip ! Rapid: DON'T TURN ME INTO A POKEMON!!! Jack: Why, Rapid? Rapid: 'Cuz I don't wanna. Jack: Ok, I guess Rutt, Tuke & Rapid aren't turning into Pokemon Darkstorm: *Turns into Lucario* Vitani:(Turns into Sneasle) Reidak: Ok Kaytlin, let's do it Jack: Ok we gotta find Oran Berry & fast Mata Nui: What is this? Jack: Huh, what is it, Mata Nui? Mata Nui: These creatures. Jack: There Pokemon, Mata Nui Dachande:(Over Com) We'll be under cloak, pop a red flare if you need backup! Jack: Got it, We betta find the Oran Berry Material & Fast it's the only cure of The Fudd, let's go Mata Nui:We are gonna have company. Jack: Why? (Spots a lot of Fudds) Oh did not see that coming Fudds: (Laughing like a Fudd) Jack: Let's go guys Beedrill:(Attacks the Fudds) Eddy: Hey, I'll get him (Attacks the Fudds) Ed & Edd: Cool Spongebob & Patrick: (Attacks the Fudds) Squidward: Oh dear Jack: Guys don't ge3t infected by the Fudd Mightyena:(Uses Howl on the Fudds) Squidward: (Uses Howl on the Fudds) Hey I'm acculty doing it Rutt & Tuke: I guess we are not Pokemon Ratitat:(Uses Tackle on the Fudds) Sandslash:(Uses Scratch on the Fudds) Rapid: Screw Kick! *uses Screw Kick on the Fudds* Fudds: (Starts Infecting Rapid with their Triangle on their Forheads) Sandslash:(Holds an Onera Berry) Jack: Come on, let's put it in the Uranium Jar, hurry Sandaslash:(Digs underground with the berry) Jack: (Spots Rapid turning into a Fudd) Coconuts: (Uses Fire on Fudds) Fudds: (Starts Infecting Coconuts Again) Crystal: No!! (Kicks Fudds) Fudds: (Starts Infecting Crystal again) Female Mightyena:(Drag Jack and his friends underground) Xenorahk:(Takes hit) Jack: Whao Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke: Ahhh Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd & Eddy: Yikes The Piraka's: Whao Amy, Sonic, Sally & Bunnie: Ahhh (Everyone turns back to normal) Sandslash:(Telepathy) Forgive us it wasent safe. Coconuts: I Miss Being a Pansear! Jack: Rapid & Crystal are turning into Fudds Female Mightyena:(All get Near Coconuts) Xenorahk:(Starts Laughs like a Fudd) Jack: Now Xenorahk is the Fudd let's get back to the Ship Skate:AHHH TO GRAPHIC!DX Jack: Everyone back on the Ship Coconuts: (Grabs rapid And Crystal's Hand) Dachande:(Beams them aboard) Can I talk to Skate and Jack, alone? Jack: Ok (Everyone hopped back in the Ship) Jack: (Closes the Door) Skate:WAIT,the cure(pulls it out the bag),why couldn't I be fighting The Flood? Dachande:I am gonna need your blood (Pulls out two needles) Jack: What, No way No how, but why? Dachande: to see if the baby inside of Blaze THC is yours or Skates. Jack: Oh ok, but be gentle with me or Skate Yautja Nurse:(Sticks the first needle in to Jack and the Second into Skate) Jack: Ow Skate:Can you also check if it is a Fudd.0_0 Jack: Why Skate? Skate:JUST CHECK! Jack: Alright, Alright Yaujta Nurse: Blaze the Hedgecat wants to see you both. Jack: Ok Amy: Be carful Coconuts: Jack........Skate. Jack: Yes? Fist: ... Stardust:(Yawns) Jack: Hello, Stardust Skate(Thinking)"She going to kill me."Yes? Jack: Hows my Daughter going Stardust? Stardust:(Getting Tired) Jack: Aw, your Tired, (Puts Stardust in Blaze THC's Arms) Here you go Blaze THC:(Softly) Hey guys. Jack: Hi Blaze, my dear, how are you today? Coconuts: Jack are You Ok? Skate:(Gloom mod)Hmph,I wish Kat was here. Jack: I'm ok Blaze THC: Aren't me and Kat good enough (Coughs) Jack: Don't worry Blaze my Beautiful Kitten, you should get some rest & breath deeply Coconuts: Is blaze Ok? Skate:Wait where is Bunnie? Bunnie: You mean me Skate? Jack: She'll be fine Coconuts: But what About the Fudd? Jack: Don't worry, the'll never Catch us when we take off ">(Two Werewolves from Underworld appear with their new queen: Kat) Jack: Kat, there you are (The first Werewolf, William, defends his queen) Jack: Whao there, you betta watch out of the New Disease called "The Fudd" ! Crystal: Hello Jack. Kat: It's okay William, Hedgehog boy is my friend. Jack: Crystal what happen I thought you've turned into a Fudd? Skate:Bunnie Cold has become a Fudd.:( Kat: Oh Skate! Bunnie: Oh my stars Jack: 5 minutes left to Launch Crystal: Ok! Sally: We had to cure the Others & the Freedom Fighters Jack: Because they got the Fudd as well Sally: Yes Jack: Oh Boy Skate:Hey Kat :), and WHO BABY IS IT?!DX Jack: Which one? Coconuts: I hope it's you Jack. Jack: Me? You mean Stardust? Dachande: We won't know untill the child is born. Jack: Ohhh Ok, It's a boy I'll name him "Jeff" Coconuts: It's not Born yet! William:(Growls at Sally) Sally: William, what's with you? Skate:(Protects Sally)Back off bark breath! William:(Bows to Skate and Backs away) Jack: 3,2,1 Blast off (Blastes off into Out Space) Coconuts: Mobius Here we Come! William:(Gets Air sick) Kat:(Kisses Skate) Jack: Sorry, but were gonna stop the Mother Fudd by going inside his Warship Crystal: (To coconuts) How about a kiss for Luck? Part 4: Sneak into the Warship Coconuts: Ok. *Kisses Crystal* Jack: (Spots the Mother Fudd's Warship) There it is Coconuts: Then lets Go! Amy: We gotta sneak in there without being Caught, ok? Coconuts: (Hides in Box) Ok! Zaktan & Reidak: Got it Spongebob: But how? Jack: (Lands the Rocket in the Hanger of the Warship) Dachande:(Over the com on the Simitar) We will give some covering fire! Jack: (Spots the Fudds in their Red & Black London Army Clothes) I got an Idea (The Simitar cloaked itself and opened fire on the Warship) Jack: Everyone Out All: (Got out of the Rocket) (The Simitar fires all distrubtors) Jack: Look Out (Jack, Bada, Bing, Rutt, Tuke, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Piraka's, Amy, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie & Dr. EggPlankton survived the Blast of turning into Fudds) Coconuts & Crystal: (Dodges) Dachande:(Over the com system) You want me you Fudds, come and get me!!!!!! Fudds: (Starts Infecting Dachande) Dachande:(Fires all missles to the Warships hull) Coconuts: Chaos control! Jack: We need more Help ????: How about Us Jack: (Turns to see Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Patrick, Bessy & Molly) Coconuts: Oh No! Jack: What do you mean Oh No? Blaze THC:(On the Cloaked'invisible' Yautjan Dreadnought Medical bay)*Screams in pain* Jack: (Hears Blaze THC Screaming) Blaze the Hedgecat (Goes inside the Medical Bay) What is it, my Kitten? Yautja Nurses:She's giving birth! Jack: Oh My, the Baby, wh..wh..what now? Coconuts: The baby? Jack: Blaze is giving Birth to another Baby Blaze THC:(Breaths Deeply) Jack: Just keep Breathing, Guys keep the Fudds away from my Wife Coconuts: Ok. Selina: We'll help too Abby: Oh Boy Laura: This should be fun Jasmine: Alright (Punches a Fudd) Michelle: Yippie (Kicks a Fudd) Zoey: (Throws a Fudd away) Patricia: (Kicks a Fudd away) Bessy: (Punches a Fudd) Molly: (Kicks a Fudd at his Back) Skate:CHAOS BLAST(blast the Fudds)! Jack: Everybody Down And Everyone did & Got back up again Jack: Phew, we betta get into our Disguises And Everyone puts on their Disguises to blend in with the Fudds Coconuts: (Kicks The Fudds With his Disguise) Jack: We need to blend in, so let's go Coconuts: Rodger. Blaze THC:(Screams to get Skates Attention) Jack: Blaze is in Pain Coconuts: Let's go Help her. Jack: Ok Yautja Nurse: I am afraid You can't see her. Jack: I guess will have to wait Blaze THC:(Breaths and gives birth to healthy boy) Yautjan:(Takes the Baby's blood and the DNA matches Skates) Jack: Skate, you & the Baby's Blood Match, you are his Daddy Blaze THC: You and Skate are his father and I am naming him Skate Jr. or SJ for short. Jack: Do you reliese what this means, Skate? Were now Brothers Mata Nui:(Tries to fight off five Fudds) Jack: Mata Nui, watch out (Kicks five Fudds away) Mata Nui: Go, destory the Mother Fudd me, Gresh and Kina will handle this. Jack: Got it, Come on Guys And Everyone went to the Becon Room to see a whole army of Fudds Marching Fudds: (Chanting) Woe we woe, we Wooooooooooooe Woe Jack: This is the Becon room Rapid: Let's destroy them. *hands glow red* Jack: No Wait, this is too Risky, if yo do that, they'll have us Pinned down Sally: Oh my Gosh It's the Mother Fudd, he is Giant Floating Red Robot with a Giant Head , Short Arms & No Legs Jack: It's the Mother Fudd Fudd Dachande:(Bows) Mother Fudd: (Evil Laughter) Fellow Fudds, we stand near our Greatest Challenge to take over the Solar System in order to do that, we must....INVADE THE SUN ! Fudds: (Laughs like a Fudd) Bada: What the? Bing: He's crazy & stupid over here Mother Fudd: I had contact the Fudds of Mobius & Pokemon Earth to Invade the Sun with this Becon Fudd Decoe & Fudd Becoe: Invade the Sun Fudd Dachande: The Simitar's super weapon is ready it's corrosive acid that it will launch will nuetralize the solar radiation. Mother Fudd: Perfect, We'll have One Solar System Under FUDD ! Fudds: (Laughing like a Fudd) Jack: Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton you guys climb up to the top of the Becon & connect the Immunity Jar with the Oran Berry inside to cure Mobius & Pokemon Earth Fudd Dachande: Security Breach in decks 4-10. Jack: Do it for the Gipper Dr Eggman & Dr EggPlankton: FOR THE GIPPER !!! Who's the Gipper? Mother Fudd: (Spots the Heroes) Interlopers Part 5: Heroes vs The Mother Fudd Dachande:(Heads for the weapon)﻿ Jack: Alright Mother Fudd, it's time for you to stop the Disease right now Mother Fudd: Never, Feel the wrath of my Giant head you Nasty Interlopers (Fires a Purple Laser out of his Forehead) Jack: Scatter And everyone did Dr Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton: We made it (But the Becon is even Higher than the Top Floor)\\ Dr Eggman: Oh Dear Kai: You bore me (Throws a Grenade at the Mother Fudd) Mother Fudd: Grrrrrr (Fires the purple laser at Kai) Kai: (Dodges) Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton: (Made it to the Top of the Becon) We Made it Fudd Dachande:(Targets the weapon at the sun) Target in range!! Jack: Oh no you don't (Punches Fudd Dachande) Dr. Eggman: (Attaches the Immunity Jar into the Becon & the Weapon fillilng it with Oran Berry) There, the Immunity Jar is now Filling the Becon with the Oran Berry Dr. EggPlankton: The rest is up to you Jack the Hedgehog The Witch Sisters: (Hops on their Flying Brooms & Flys around the Mother Fudd & made a Colorful Fog) Dachande:Whats going on? Mother Fudd: Come out, Come out, wherever you are, your making mother angry Amy, Sally & Bunnie: (Hops on the Mother Fudd) Mother Fudd: Watch you gonna do, make a nest out of me? Amy: Nope were here to dance Amy, Sally & Bunnie: (Dances on top of the Mother Fudd) Mother Fudd: Your Dancing is driveing me Crazy Sonic: Keep going Amy Mother Fudd: If I don't Grab you, I'll Crush you (Heading towards the Wall) Bye Bye Piggies Amy, Sally & Bunnie: (Jumps off the Mother Fudd) We Gotta Dance Mother Fudd: What the? (Crashes to the Wall) Ow William:(Attacks violently) Werewolves:(Attack) Jack: I'll hack into the Controls (Set the Dial onto Antidote) There Reidak: Hurry, were running out of time Werewolves:(Claw Mother Fudd) Mother Fudd: (Grabs them & turns them into Fudds) Your Next (Grabs Everyone except Jack the Hedgehog) Jack: 1, 2, 3!!! (Activates the Antidote & Cure everyone on Mobius & Pokemon Earth) Werewolves:(Growl-Laughs at Mother Fudd as they prepare to bring the final blow) Mother Fudd: I have you now you Wreskery Warthogs (Evil Laughter) (Felt the Power of the Antidote) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! (Explodes) (When the smoke clears it was Elmer Fudd) All: Elemer Fudd Elmer: Shouldn't I be hunting wabbits, hehehehehehehehehehe Jack: (Uses the Teleporter to bring Elmer Fudd back on Planet Earth) There, I did it, I defeated the Mother Fudd William:(Growls) Jack: Come on Guys, Let's go home The Witch Sisters: Ok Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Ed, Edd, Eddy & the Piraka's: Ok Bada, Bing, Rutt & Tuke: Ok Dr. EggPlankton: Then that's means We are going back to Planet Mobius & our Deal is Over, let's get outta here Kai: Ok (The Villains Went back to Planet Mobius with an Escape Pod) Jack: Let's go home (The Heroes went back to Planet Mobius in the Rocket) Epilouge ﻿(Meanwhile back at Jack's House on Planet Mobius) Jack: Well we did it, we stopped the Mother Fudd & save both Mobius & Pokemon Earth Vector: And I'm back to my old self Espio & Charmy: Yay Tails: That was close Knuckles: Yeah Blaze THC:(Holding Skate Jr.) Jack: (Holding Stardust) And it looks like Me & Skate are Brothers Stardust:??? Jack: Me & Skate are now Step Brothers SJ:(Sucks on his mother finger) Bada & Bing: (Eating bananas) Rutt & Tuke: Hooray (Got their Antlers Stuck) Oh nuts Stardust:(Helps Rutt and Tuke get unstuck) Rutt & Tuke: Thanks Stardust Bada & Bing: Wow Spongebob: Aww that's cute Skate Jr.:??? Patrick: (Tickles Stardust & Skate Jr.) Coochy Coochy Coo Coo Sj:(Giggles) Stardust:(Laughs) Squidward: Oh Brother Ed: Aww look Edd: There so cute Eddy: Are you sure, I'm NOT short Darkstorm:(Summons a punching bag and begins his practice) Reidak: What a day? Hakann: Yeah Vezok: I guess we saved the Day Zaktan: Yeah, I need a Nap Avak: Man, I'm beat Thok: I guess this is where we geting ready for a nap Random Guy:Exuse me is any of you people Hakann? Hakann: That would be me Random Guy: Than Congradulations you've won the new Bruce Lee movie! Hakann: Thanks (Grabs the All new Bruce Lee) Have a nice day Random Rat: Isn't that a bomb? Hakann: Huh? (Looks at the Movie to see it's a Bomb) Oh No KABOOM Hakann: Ouch Master Chief(From the Arby 'n' the Cheif serise):lol, What a Retard. Hakann: Grrrrrrrrrr, Well I'll be a Monkey's Uncle The Piraka's (Except Hakann): (Laughing) Hakann: Not Funny Selina: (Sighs) Abby: Oh Boy Laura: (Groans) That's Childish Jasmine: Heh heh heh Michelle: I just love relaxing Zoey: Me too Patricia: I like relaxing too Bessy: Yes, this is sooooo Nice Molly: Hooray Jack: Okay? Amy: All well that ends well, Guys Jack: Yeah, I'm so glad that Disease is gone for Good, let's relax some more All: Ok Jack: (Sighs) Coconuts: Vector can i join The Chaoitx? Master Chief(From the Arby 'n' the Cheif serise):Lolololol. Vector: Hmmmmmm, ok, but you going to beat me to join in Coconuts: Ok. Vector: Give it all you got Cold: :D Jack: Oh Brother The End Category:Roleplays